Lets mess with the world: Pokemon
by Silent Reapper
Summary: Summon by a unknown being I was given the life in the pokemon world. Telling me to live my life I agreed and I'm going to do whatever I want.


**Let's Mess with the World: Pokemon**

 **If you don't like it don't read it. There is going to be some lemons be warned.**

 **Chapter 1**

Blinking my eyes I saw nothing but black, and a person in front of me, he is wearing a gold robe with a hood, I can't see his/her/it face.

"Ahh... Who are you?" I asked the figure.

" **I am a writer, my name is Silent Repper."**

"OK so you are a writer, why am I here."

" **You really shouldn't underestimate me. Because we writer can create our very own universe using the power of fan fiction. The power to create our very own world using words. We keep some worlds to our mind while the others show it to the people. You are here because I'm creating a world and I'm sending you there."**

"OK... So do I have to do a special quest or something because you pick the wrong person."

 **"I'm pretty sure I pick the right person, you like anime, brilliant mind, lazy, and sex."**

"OK so what am I going to do."

"It's easy really you are going to live to the fullest. and you seems to be pretty calm."

"Well I'm already here so why not especially I already live the fullest. Also am I going to follow some kind of rule her because in my life I have a sick personality you know because you saw my life."

"Oh... I know you rape some female but after you were done you love them all, you treated them like a queen and princess."

"You know you really are creepy."

"I know. And you don't have to follow some rules because I told you to live you're life to the fullest. Now I'm sending you to the world of Pokemon."

"A-ARE YOU SERIOUS!! because if you are messing with me. I will do with all my power to kill you. Because you should know that those woman are always so young and so slim."

"I'm not joking, because I also agree with you. I have two choices for you.

1\. Reincarnation/Reborn - you are going to be born again and live the life you are going to make

2\. Transported - I'm going to transport you to place and let you set off.

So what are you going to choose."

"Hmm... I'm going to choose to be born again. So what others things I'm going to get?"

"You are going to get the power of aura. But yours is much stronger and easy to control, also the ability to communicate with pokemon and they will like you on a certain degree."

"Also can you know change my appearance and where am I going to be born."

"Sure, you are going to be born a year after ash and in the pallet town. So what would you like to appear like?"

"Sweet. I would like platinum white hair, I would also like the face 75% of handsomeness also can I you know... Manipulate a certain part of my body to change its size."

"Sure. Are you ready?"

"Ready" I said as he snap his finger and I disappeared in a white light and the next thing I knew I saw darkness. Using the aura I was able to sense that I'm still inside my mother and I'm 3 months old inside. Knowing I got nothing to do for the next six month I just expand my reserves of aura.

The six months has come and go, my reserve are like in kage level. And now I was being born and let me tell you, its very disturbing its like trapped in a very small room that is trapping my movement and inside is full of slime. And the time of my birth when I was getting out I felt the very- why am I telling you this, I'm going to see you guys in month.

(Month Later)

OK now I'm just a sitting/laying psyduck, I have been improving my reserves and control, I also learned that my mother named me Alex, my mother's name is Alicia Drave is a single mother after my father left her for his useless journey because in his journey he caught many pokemon but he never win in a match ever except a few beginner's. They were only together for two years but the dick didn't even care for my mother, he abuse her along with his pokemon. I heard my mother talk about him that first he cared for his Pokemon but after constant lost he was driven to madness, he join a dark organization but keep failing so they fired him and he gone crazy so he talk about crazy stuff like that secret of the organization which leads to his down fall. Luckily they didn't know about the relationship between him and my mother. She was able to support us from her work as a company boss but her company was bought but still enough to support us.

(5 years later)

This five years has been also boring, my reserve is in the level of the seven tailed beast. I also met ash and gary in the school that my mother made me attend. I also was able to create a company using the knowledge from my world. I used my aura to disguise myself and boom I was able create iPhone with a twist using pokemon and it was a major hit, the research department was able to buy most of my product. I called it SR.Inc for Silent Repper, and boom we are one of the top technology company. I was able to stop teach myself to create clones, they don't have the same cheat skill in naruto where they can return the memory of the clone to user. But mine is very solid, the same strength and others are able clone it.

My mothers has been very clingy with me, I don't know but she always let me sleep next to her and she can't take her eyes of me. She also only wear panty when she sleep and me on my underwear if I'm home. I also gave her the job in my company as my secretary but she only work in four day and every morning too evening, when she got home she hug me, and kiss me everywhere in my face. Also I think my sexual desire has been resurfacing in a very early time, if I calculate right in my tenth birthday I'm going to need some release. I don't know what speed up the process but I'm not complaining, I think it must be the stuff my mother put in my food to speed up the process but who knows. My mother is a sexy woman in her mid-twenties in looks but she is actually 34. She has platinum white hair and grey eyes, she has the right curves in the right spot. She also meet up with other mothers when I'm in school. Also I don't know where Gary and Ash father but it seems they left.

Right now I'm looking around in the forest because I'm bored. Walking around I saw the perfect and beauty look of mother nature. I sat down and meditate, I stayed there for hours until it was getting dark, I am heading home until I saw a movement in the bush, waiting for it to come out, I was surprised because I saw a ralts different from the other ralts, she/he has the red horn but she has the white hair instead of green and black dress instead of white, she/he also seems to be injured, seeing that its going tobpass out I caught it and start thinking while running what to do, I head towards my house and to my room. Looking at the injuries, I immediately get a cold water and a towel with some berries. I return back and heal the ralts, I put some of my aura to heal, and the towel to clean her, I also cut/smash the berries to feed her/him.

Seeing that its going to be fine. I just left and went to bed. As soon the sun rise I looks at ralts and saw that it was sleeping peacefully so I just started my exercise. As soon I was done I saw my mom prepare for breakfast, I head towards her and hug her from behind, looking at me she only smiled and ruffle my hair and told me to take a bath. As soon I was done I head towards the table and eat.

"So mom, today I'm heading towards professor oak."

"Why?"

"Because last night I saw a Pokemon Ralts was injured so I healed her/him so I'm heading towards for a check up."

"I see, good luck honey."

"Thanks mom." I said as I head towards my room, as soon I enter Ralts woke up and was afraid when it look at me.

"Who are you, where am I?" She said to me in a female voice.

"Shh... Shh... Relax you're gonna be alright. You are in my home, I found you in the forest severely injured so I take you to my home to heal you. Relax OK."

"Ok, thank you. But now I must be going." She said as she walk towards the door but I stop her.

"Wait where are you going."

"I'm leaving because I am ugly and disgusting from what my family told me."

"No don't say that. You are not disgusting, they are just jealous because you are unique from others. How about you stay here with me and when its time to go on a journey you come along with me."

"Are you sure." She said eagerly and with hope. She must have been alone for a long time. I nod and jump towards me as she cry. I held her in my embrace and it took half an hour to calm her down and we left towards professor oak lab in my bike.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" "In the back." I followed the voice and head towards the backyard and there I saw professor oak observing some pidgey and look towards me.

"Well if it isn't Alex, what are you doing here? And ohh... What do we have here?"

"Hey Prof. This is Ralts. I found her severely injured in the forest and brought her home to heal her. Can you check on her if she is OK?"

"Of course Alex follow me." He said as we follow her towards the machine in his lab. He instructed me to place her in the machine and he scan her.

"Well my boy it seems you're ralts is fine."

"Thank you Prof. Do you have a pokeball for me to catch her, she agreed to come with me when I start my journey."

"Sure here." He said as he take a pokeball in his desk and hand to me.

"Thanks ready ralts?" I ask her as she nod. I place the ball in front of her as she press the ball. A silver light came and devour her. The ball gave at least five ting and Bingo I caught a unique Ralts.

"Thanks Prof. I'm gonna head home now." I said to him.

"Sure my Boy."

I walk towards my bike and head home.

(Six years later)

The past six years, I have take many things. I learned how to make pokeball I created two types of pokeball. The first the master ball, with the necessary materials I was able to create many masterball and hide it in my pocket dimension/storage. I was able to learn to create my pocket dimension with my ten tails level chakra. I also created legend balls, they are different because for me it is only for the legendary, thus will capture them but I can also release them to do there duty but I can also summon them if there is a world crisis or for my personal reason/goal.

I also train Ralts or I named her Trix. She has learned many stuff that I taught her. Also it seems it is hard for her to evolve but its good to have a challenge. I also trained my body so I can increase my stamina and strengthen my body, now I have the body of a top rank swimmer. I now have a secret fan club that is mostly made of sexy woman and teenage girls. I have grown to be very handsome and with my body and with the size of my cock I'm the perfect package. Trying to get up, I felt a weight in my body. Looking to the left I saw my mom sleeping peacefully with a smile in her face. To my right I saw Delia Ketchum also with the same face, feeling a little wet in my cock. I saw Gary mom sleeping with my cock in her mouth. I still remember when I bang them and other chick two year's ago.

(2 years ago)

Thanks to the food that my mother keep feeding me, my sexual drive have gone to the mask and I need some release. Lookin around the house I saw my mother sleeping in her/our room only in her panty. Feeling the erection I lick my lips and head towards her sleeping form.

Seeing her sexy body I smiled and kiss her, I bring my hand to her crotch and start massaging it, seeing her reaction I insert three of my finger and start twisting. She moaned as she felt hotter, I insert my tongue in her and start massaging there, slowly my mother eyes are open and is now looking at me, in her eyes the parent love was gone exchange with a lovers lust. She start fighting back but i pin her down with a bit of force. She moaned when I pinch her nipple and twist it with pulling and massaging her breast.

She came as I finish massaging her. Feeling the pain in my boxers, I strip all of my clothes and show mom my 9 inch cock. I place it in her entrance as I move it up and down on her other lip, she start moaning as I keep teasing her.

"Come on baby, punish mommy." She said as she moan.

"Don't worry mommy. I'm surely going to enjoy this." I said as I insert my key to her lock, she grab the side of the bed as I insert my cock in her. She bit her lips forcing a bit of blood came out, seeing the blood I kiss her as I drink the blood. Tasting the blood, I can say that is very sweet. I start moving inside her very slowly until I thrust faster and she keep moaning every time I move. I came iside her, after a minute I resume until it was five in the morning. I keep coming inside until she is nine months pregnant and unconscious. Seeing that she stop moving I her the doorbell and saw Ash and Gary mom outside. They come inside knowing that my mother doesn't bother if they are inside the house because they are very close friend.

Still feeling hard, I notice Ash mom to the kitchen while Gary mom went to the restroom. Knowing that it will be hours before she came out, I head towards Delia and pin her down in the sink. Seeing that there is water I grab her head and try to drown her as I rip her skirt and panty. Taking her head back to get some air and bring her back in the sink, I positioned my cock towards her hole and insert without care. I let go of her head and grab her waist to get a better grip and start thrusting, she moan as she felt my dick moving inside her. Looking around to see who is raping her she was surprised to see me but can't make any words so I kiss her forcefully and keep pounding her. Her eyes are rolling back as I keep coming inside her. In my experience in my previous life, woman always like to submit, to be dominated, conquer to be treated like a plaything. Seeing that she pass out I grab her princess style and lay her on the coach. Still feeling horny I her someone singing, knowing that voice it was Gary mom.

Looking were it came from, I saw her outside of our garden bending down to grab something showing me her tight ass. Can't stop it anymore push her down in the flower field raise the sundress to cover her face and tie it. I already slide her panty to her knees and inserted my cock inside her. She moaned as I keep thrusting, I massage her breast even though its not so big at least its not so small. And hearing the tone of her moan I can say that she is like moaning like a bitch in heat. She keep moaning as I change my position and came inside like every minute resulting like a nine months pregnant. Seeing that she stop moving I release the tie and saw her dumb look of satisfaction. Seeing her asleep I drag her towards my home and place her in our guest room along with Delia. seeing that I'm still horny I look at the medicine that mom keep putting at my food. It was a sexual drug that is bottling up the sexual desire I side, if it was released you can't stop until you are exhausted and it was a bad thing for me because I have a very strong and long stamina. Still feeling horny I look outside and saw my neighborhood that is full of hot milf and daughter. Knowing that the fathers are always at work/journey and some son attend the Pokémon summer camp resulting some male in some houses but I know that I am currently the only male for the week so is started my feast and bang all of my neighbors, the mother, daughter and sister.

(Present)

Also it turns out that my cum can make anyone submit event though there was no need because they can't live without my cock because I broke them. Seeing that they we're about to wake up, I start giving them one final gift, I bang them all again until there stomach is like twelve months pregnant with twins. Cleaning my body, I wear my clothes I grab my necessary things and my masterball and legend ball. Looking behind me I saw the defeated/blessed/satisfied look of my hot milf. I gave my goodbye and head towards the professor lab, when I was out of my neighborhood I look back and saw many woman with huge bulge in their stomach. Knowing that all of them is my children I builts the neighborhood from the use of my company. I also learned how to hypnotize people but I rarely use them like all of the woman that I got pregnant I hypnotized the husbands that it is them that got them pregnant. Knowing that they will be fine because I put some dildo that is the same size of my cock the nine inch at there respective secret room. Going to the lab I knew that it's going to be interesting.


End file.
